This invention relates to the production of anchored tie-rods.
In British Patent Specification No. 1,384,744, the applicant has described means for the production of anchored tie-rods which comprises a tubular protective element comprising a top part and a base part, with apertures which are advantageously fitted with valves distributed on the base part of the said tubular element, an element constituting a tie-rod situated inside the tubular element, an injection tube extending along the whole length of the tubular element and comprising at least one injection aperture on the part of its length extending along the base part of the tubular element, and a stopper placed inside the tubular element, at the junction of the base part and the top part of the tubular element and through which pass the element constituting the tie-rod and the injection tube, shutting off the inside of the base part from the outside. Also described is a process for producing anchored tie-rods utilising such means, comprising insertion of the means into a bore-hole in the ground, shutting off from the outside the annular space which exists between the wall of the bore-hole and the base part of the tubular element which is to be fixed into the ground, and injecting mortar or cement under pressure through the injection tube incorporated in the means, so as to cause simultaneously the sealing of the element constituting the tie-rod inside the base part of the tubular element and the sealing of the base part of the tubular element in the ground, the mortar or cement penetrating into the ground after having passed through the apertures provided on the base part of the tubular element.
Although the means of British Patent Specification No. 1,384,744 permits the production of satisfactory tie-rods, it does have the disadvantage of being rather complicated to manufacture, since it is necessary to place in the protective tubular element an element constituting the tie-rod and an injection tube passing through a stopper provided at the junction of the base part and the top part.